Elle n’est pas et ne sera jamais ma sœur !
by Valalyeste
Summary: Ce devait être un OS, mais finalement il yaura au moins 2 parties pour ces confessions de Harry
1. Chapter 1

_**Elle n'est pas et ne sera jamais ma sœur !**_

**Première partie.**

Depuis qu'il est parti, je l'entends qui pleure chaque nuit. A la lumière du jour, elle ne laisse rien paraître, pourtant je sais que son sourire sonne faut. Elle mon amie, ma presque sœur de cœur, souffre de son absence et tout cela à cause de moi. Sans moi, elle ne serait pas là à me suivre dans cette quête désespérée. Elle, si frêle, est mon seul et unique soutient, j'ai laissé derrière moi celle que je crois aimer pour la protéger, alors qu'elle je l'ai entrainée dans cette aventure. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, pour lui c'était une évidence, il est mon ami depuis le premier jour tout comme elle, mais quand j'entends ses sanglots étouffés dans la nuit, mon cœur se brise chaque fois davantage.

Cette nuit, je ne peux plus ignorer sa douleur. Ce sont ses bras qui m'ont toujours offert la plus chaleureuse des étreintes, aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit les miens qui apaisent son chagrin.

Surprise, elle commence par me repousser, mais finit par céder alors que j'insiste. Son petit corps chaud tremble contre le mien me troublant bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Naturellement mes mains se déplacent avec douceur, dans ses cheveux pour commencer, le long de son dos, puis se sont mes lèvres qui se posent sur son front. D'une main, je soulève son menton pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux embués de larmes me font fondre. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Mes lèvres assoiffées recueillent ses larmes, comme si elles étaient le plus doux des nectars, glissant dangereusement vers sa bouche. Mon cœur s'emballe quand elle répond à mon baiser. Nous ne sommes plus amis, nos cœurs blessés cherchent désespérément dans la chaleur de nos corps le réconfort.

L'aube s'étire à peine quand je me réveille, mus par une intuition je me précipite dehors en faisant toutefois attention de ne pas la réveiller. Faisant fi de toute raison, je me mets à suivre une étrange apparition. Alors que je crois mourir noyé, il est de retour. En moi, je sens mes sentiments se déchirer par ce retour. Je me réjouis qu'il soit là pour m'aider à détruire cet horcrux, pourtant son retour son le glas de ce que j'ai partagé avec mon amie. Je souffre de n'avoir pu discuter avec elle de ce qui c'est passé.

Nous avons été repérés et capturés, c'est encore elle qui a la présence d'esprit de modifier mon apparence pour que les Mangemorts ne me reconnaissent. Effort quelque peut inutile puisque nous sommes tout de même conduit dans l'antre de Voldemort. A mon grand désespoir c'est elle qu'ils choisissent de torturer en premier, nous conduisant dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Chacun de ses cris nous parviennent rendant Ron hystérique. Je n'en mène pas plus large, mon cœur se déchire chaque fois que le son de sa voix se répercute jusqu'à nous. Lorsque nous sommes enfin libre, ce ne sont pas mes bras qui entourent son corps martyrisé, mais le sien à lui.

« Harry ! Dépêches-toi nous allons être en retard ! » Lentement je referme le flacon qui referme mes souvenirs, puis le range avec ma pensine dans cette armoire que personne n'a le droit d'approcher.

« HARRY ! » S'époumone ma très chère épouse. Oui je suis marié depuis bientôt un an. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je vais assister à l'union de celle que je ne parviendrais jamais à oublier.

Ginny me traine jusqu'au lieu ou se tiendra la cérémonie. Pour mon malheur, je suis le témoin de mon ami. Ron est plus que nerveux et ne cesse de répéter qu'il ne la mérite pas, qu'elle ne viendra pas. Curieusement, j'ai presque l'envie que cela soit, mais je finis par tenter de le calmer. Lorsqu'elle fait son entrée dans sa robe immaculée, j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir un ange. Derrière moi, je sens Ron qui s'agite et me murmure : « N'est-elle pas la plus belle chose que tu aies vu ? » Je suis incapable de lui répondre sans trahir ce que je ressens. Arrivée près de moi, elle marque un arrêt et me lance un sourire gêné. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas oublié, au fond de moi c'est ce que je souhaite égoïstement.

Le mage procède à la cérémonie. Quand débute l'échange des consentements, Ginny se rapproche de moi comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Alors que le mage lui pose la question fatidique, je la vois qui tourne son visage vers moi. Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse quand elle voit Ginny prendre ma main pour la pauser sur son ventre. « Oui. » Murmure-t-elle en se détournant de moi pour accueillir les lèvres de son époux. Autour de moi, tous hurlent de joie en l'honneur des nouveaux mariés, seulement je ne peux me joindre à cette liesse. Cette fois, je l'ai définitivement perdu. Ginny me tire jusqu'à eux en me disant qu'elle est heureuse qu'elle soit enfin devenue notre sœur.

Notre sœur ! J'ai envie de hurler que jamais elle ne sera ma sœur. Que jamais je ne pourrais me contenter de l'aimer comme ma sœur. Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot à me tenir droit devant eux sans rien dire. Encore une fois c'est elle qui vient à moi pour me serrer sur son cœur. Instinctivement mes bras se referment autour de son corps si frêle.

« C'est mieux ainsi Harry. Il faut que tu oublies ce qui c'est passé, trop de personnes souffriraient. » Me souffle-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

« Je ne veux pas oublier Hermione. C'est trop difficile.

- Tu as déjà fait ton choix Harry.

- C'était une erreur.

- Chut Harry, ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter.

- Je regrette déjà. » Dis-je en me détachant doucement d'elle.

Je sers la main de Ron pour le féliciter, mais le cœur n'y est pas, j'ai le sentiment que mon épouse en a conscience et c'est pour cela qu'elle resserre son étreinte sur mon bras.

(à suivre)

Mon premier essai autre qu'un DrayMione

Verdict ?


	2. Deuxième partie

Je sais, j'ai été plus longue que prévu. mdr tout ce temps rien que pour ça! me direz-vous

Et bien, je dois avouer que deux parties me semblait plutôt juste finalement, donc il y aura une troisième partie.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Deuxième partie.**

Aujourd'hui Albus fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard, sommes tous sur le quai 9 ¾ pour les voir partir. Ron et Hermione accompagne leur fille qui a le même âge que mon fils. Malefoy qui accompagne aussi son fils me fait un signe de tête auquel je réponds de la même façon. Je le vois qui lève un sourcil perplexe en fixant Hugo qui chahute avec Lily. Je sais qu'il a comprit que sur ce quai il y a plus que trois jeunes Potter. Un sourire empli d'ironie s'agrandit quand il dirige son regard sur Ron qui est en pleine discussion avec Hermione. Fichu Serpentard, la situation ne lui a pas échappé, il est le premier qui montre visiblement ce qui a échappé à beaucoup et en particulier à Ron.

Le train partit, je m'attarde un peu sur le quai. Tant de souvenirs sont liés à ce lieu, pour la première fois en dix neuf ans nous étions là tous réunis.

« Alors Potter, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de toucher la femme de ton meilleur ami ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- A d'autres Potter ! Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que ton petit toutou rouquin. Le gamin ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, mais il n'a rien de son époux. Par contre tu lui mets des lunettes sur le nez et là oui il ressemble à son père. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu l'as laissée au profit de la dernière des Weasley. Est-ce parce que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'engrosser.

- Malefoy !

- Tututu ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas oublié le regard que tu as lancé à Granger ce jour-là quand vous vous êtes échappés du manoir. Je ne te comprendrais décidément jamais, ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire mais elle méritait mieux que de finir avec Weasley. Belle et intelligente, j'avoue que même moi je me serais laissé tenter s'il n'y avait eu ces quelques petites divergences entre nous.

- Laisse-moi rire Malefoy ! Tu oses qualifier de petites divergences six années d'insultes !

- J'étais jeune…

- Stupide oui !

- Monsieur parfait ose me faire la morale, je rêve. N'est-ce pas toi qui as fait un gosse dans le dos de ton meilleur ami. Qu'en pense ta rouquine ? Ça lui plait de partager son mari avec sa belle-sœur ?

- La ferme !

- Ça fait mal Potter ? D'ailleurs, tu crois que ta petite copine pourrait me faire le même cadeau, son intelligence associé à la prestance de ma famille ça serait pas mal.

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! » Mon poing s'abat avec violence sur son menton, je ne peux plus écouter ses horreurs. Je m'apprête à frapper à nouveau quand une voix d'enfant m'interpelle.

« Parrain, tante Ginny est partie avec Lily, mais papa et maman m'ont dit de te dépêcher si tu voulais rentrer avec nous en voiture.

- Parrain ? Non mais je rêve.

- Malefoy ! Dis à tes parents que j'arrive Hugo. » Je laisse l'enfant partir avant de me retourner vers Malefoy.

« Si tu oses dire quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, je peux t'assurer que tu ne trouveras nulle part où de cacher pour éviter que je ne te tue !

- Doucement Potter, je préfère voir comment toi tu vas t'en sortir quand ta femme et son frère comprendront votre trahison. » Sur ces derniers mots Malefoy se retire en faisant une dernière courbette pour me narguer.

Je rejoins Ron et Hermione en essayant de retrouver mon calme, mais mon état n'échappe pas à mon amie qui m'interroge du regard. Je meurs d'envie de lui dire, mais la présence de Ron et Hugo m'en empêche. Je sais que leur mariage n'est plus qu'une sinistre comédie depuis des années, mais par respect pour elle je continue à jouer au meilleur ami qui ignore tout.

Pendant le trajet je rumine les derniers mots de Malefoy. Trahison, comment parler de trahison quand mon épouse volage se cache de moins en moins et Ron.

Que dire de Ron ?

Qu'il est un mari absent, un homme qui préfère la gloire à sa famille. Un homme qui veut à tout pris garder sous sa coupe celle qu'il possède. Décidemment Malefoy n'avait pas tout à fait tord en disant qu'elle méritait mieux.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

La suite arrive, je suis en train de la taper


	3. Troisième et dernière partie

Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Troisième partie.**

La mort de Ron fait remonter en moi le vieux démon de l'envie. Elle est libre, mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais aussi que contrairement à moi, elle a tourné la page sur ce que nous avons vécu. Il faut bien avouer que le petit sort d'oubliette que je lui ai lancé à l'époque y est pour beaucoup. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je contrains à n'agir qu'en ami pour la soutenir dans son chagrin, alors que je brûle de l'étreindre comme l'amant que j'ai été pour elle.

Hugo entre en cinquième année avec Lily, je les sais très proches. A croire qu'inconsciemment ils ont compris le lien particulier qui les unit. Comme il y a sept ans, je suis là sur le quai 9 ¾, mais elle n'est pas là pour dire au revoir à ses enfants. Ginny est resté auprès d'elle, me chargeant d'accompagner les enfants. Rose est inconsolable, quant à Hugo, il fait montre d'une maturité peu commune. J'ai le cœur serré en regardant ce petit homme entrainer son ainée dans le train.

Les mois passent et le chagrin d'Hermione semble s'être estompé. Son sourire est reparu sur son doux visage. Je continue à l'aimer de loin, car j'ai définitivement perdu le droit de l'aimer au grand jour quand j'ai fait de Ginny mon épouse.

Des rumeurs circulent sur la séparation de Malefoy, il faut bien dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un couple tel que le sien se sépare. Je trouverais cela certainement amusant si la rumeur ne laissait pas entendre que ce fichu Serpentard entretiendrait une liaison avec celle que mon cœur chérit.

Ce n'était pas une rumeur.

Malefoy nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux lorsque Lavande a débarqué avec son fils à la cérémonie anniversaire de la mort de Ron. J'ai lu dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il lui porte, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais son amour pour elle égale voir dépasse le mien. Lui n'a pas hésité à tout plaquer pour la conquérir. Personne n'a osé répondre à sa colère de voir Hermione baffouée de la sorte pas même celle par qui le scandale est arrivé. Enfin tant qu'il était là, parce qu'après son départ cette maudite péronnelle a commencé à déverser son venin sur ma douce amie. Quand j'ai senti qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir définitivement roulée dans la boue, je suis intervenu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler ce que j'avais fait oublier depuis tant d'année à ma tendre amie. Je l'ai fait transplaner avec son fils dans un lieu isolé pour la raisonner.

L'épisode Brown a précipité à mon plus grand désespoir l'union de mon amour avec celui que j'avais tant haït durant mes années Poudlard. J'ai bien tenté d'empêcher cette union, mais Malefoy s'est montré plus que convainquant. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Il l'aimait plus que sa réputation, alors que moi j'avais passé des années à me cacher derrière mon mariage. J'avais perdu tout droit de l'aimer quand j'ai laissé notre fils être un Weasley au regard du monde. Elle ne sait rien de votre amour m'a-t-il asséné, je lui avais volé ses souvenirs, alors je me suis incliné en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais rien lui dire de ce que j'avais fait.

Il a tenu promesse. Elle a été heureuse avec lui, je le sais parce que je l'ai lu dans son cœur quand elle est venue me dire adieu avant de le rejoindre. Elle ne lui a pas survécu plus d'une journée. Cela fait une semaine que ses yeux se sont fermés à tout jamais. Une semaine que j'attends mon départ, mais avant je me devais de tout te dire mon enfant.

J'ai aimé ta mère bien au-delà du raisonnable. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime Hugo. Libre à toi de révéler à tous la vérité, mais ne laisse personne salir la mémoire de ta mère. Elle a toujours été ce qu'il y avait de plus pur dans ce monde. Drago Malefoy lui-même a été touché par sa pureté, il l'a aimé et chéri bien plus que je n'en aurai été ou qu'un autre homme en aurait été capable. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours je serais près d'eux, je ne veux pas que l'on me pleure, car je serais enfin heureux.

* * *

Verdict?

Je vous ai bien eu.Je vous avais pas dit que j'étais fan des Rita Mitsuko? _Les histoire d'amour finissent mal en général _

Non, sans blague. N'est-ce pas la plus grande preuve d'amour que de laisser celle que l'on aime être heureuse, même si c'est loin de soi?

Au fait,vous avez trouvé à quelle autre fic celle-ci était liée, non?

C'est pas grave parce qu'il y en a d'autres à venir,j'adore jouer donc je vais les semer au fur et à mesure.

Si oui le ou la première qui me le dit aura droit en primeur au premier chapitre d'une fic que je travaille depuis près d'un an et que je suis en train de boucler. lol, cette fic n'a rien à voir avec celle que vous venez de lire. Seul indice que je donnerai c'est le titre: **Une seule règle en amour** à paraître courant de la semaine prochaine sur ce site.


End file.
